Experimenting on Dean Winchester
by Kjpanny Kjchristie17
Summary: Castiel comes across a different type of porn story while watching TV that sparks his curiosity. Unfortunately for Dean, he has to endure the Angel's decision to try it out.


Castiel's eyes were glued to the television screen. Dean had told him not to watch the pizza guy porn when the guys were around so he had switched to the channel when both brothers left to grab some dinner.

He had wanted to see how the relationship between the pizza man and the female customer had ended, but instead this was different. The kind of different that had him puzzled and unsure. How could a man-?

Hearing the door unlock, he mumbled a hello and didn't tear his gaze away from the television until he heard Dean's deep voice from the entrance.

"Hey! Cas!"

Castiel blinked and turned his head towards where the hunter stood, holding two pizza boxes, a frown on his face.

"Dean."

"You look like somebody ate your favorite cereal. What's up?"

The angel tilted his head slightly not detecting any of the sarcasm that the older hunter usually spoke with, and looked a little confused, "I don't have a favorite cereal."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Never mind." He walked over to the low coffee table and dropped the pizza boxes on it, "Grab some beer from the fridge. Sam's bringing pie for dessert."

Castiel found himself watching the grinning hunter, his thoughts wandering, curiosity rampant. "Dean."

Knowing that his instructions had been ignored by the oblivious angel, Dean narrowed his eyes at him, "Beer, please. You need to start lending a hand around here, Cas. You're starting to become a-"

"Dean."

The hunters threw his hands up in the air, annoyed, "What?!"

Castiel stood up, wanting to satisfy his curiosity, "A man and a woman can have sex, right?"

Dean stared at him, "You've asked plenty of dumb questions before, Cas. But this one-" He shook his head, dumbfounded. "Of course a man and a woman can have sex, you moron. What was that dumbass porn you were watching the other day?"

The angel was not deterred by the heavy sarcasm in Dean's deep voice. "What about men?"

The hunter was peeking into the pizza box and did not notice that Castiel had moved closer to him. Nor did he register the question as such, "What about men?"

Castiel cleared his throat, "Can men have sex with other men?"

Dean froze, "What the fuck, Cas? Don't tell me you're into dudes?"

"No-I-" He struggled to explain, "There was porn." He decided to go with that.

The horrified look on Dean's face grew into a scowl, when he marched over to the muted television that was still on, "Why the fuck are you watching gay porn, Cas?"

He grabbed the remote, ignoring the angel who had trailed after him, and switched it off, growling, "Stop watching gay porn! You're already confused about everything else in here. I don't need you to start wondering about your damn sexual preferences now!"

Castiel wasn't listening, his eyes focused on Dean's scowling face. The man in the video had worn a similar expression before the other man had kissed it away.

He wondered whether kissing Dean would calm him down.

To say he was surprised was an understatement, when Dean found himself slammed against the wall, Cas's face hovering near to his, a curious gleam in those blue eyes

Exasperated, the hunter snarled at him, "Personal space, Cas! How many times do we-"

He didn't get any further before a warm pair of lips smashed onto his. Shock permeated his mind as he found himself pinned to the wall with the terrifying strength of the angel.

"Cas-"

His words were cut off again, as this time Cas's lips were gentler and yet firm, as if the angel wasn't done yet.

Dean could feel his blood heating and a part of him shouted in outrage and a separate part of him sat and watched. His relationship with Cas was different. There was something intense about their bond and right now as Cas's hand gripped his neck in a possessive hold, and his tongue forced his mouth open, Dean starting giving up.

He fought at first.

He wasn't into men.

He liked the soft bodies of women. He liked women!

But as Cas's rough hand gripped his throat in a hold that demanded submission and his other one lay on his flat stomach, Dean found himself submitting.

His heart was pounding, and his cock was throbbing. It needed relief. But Cas's tongue was in his mouth and he sucked his tongue and explored his mouth and Dean was helpless against the assault.

His eyes slid open slightly to see Castiel watching him though half masted eyes, the cold blue of his eyes holding a strange satisfaction at having the cocky hunter under his control.

And he was, Dean realized.

Despite how fragile his human shell was, Castiel was one of the most powerful beings to walk this planet. And those hands that could crush his soul were pressing against his neck in an attempt to establish dominance.

He groaned as the angel bit his lower lip and then sucked on it, before diving right back in to feast on Dean's mouth.

The hunter couldn't think. His mind was blank as sensation overtook reason. His hands were gripping Cas's overcoat for purchase as the angel played with him.

His moan had Cas tightening the hold on his neck, making Dean gasp his name, his green eyes dazed with pleasure and growing lust.

Cas wasn't gentle. He didn't treat the hunter like he was delicate. He took his pleasure and ravaged his mouth, moving down to suck on his jaw and then finding his way back to his mouth.

He demanded.

He took.

Finally releasing his mouth, Cas didn't let go of his neck and studied Dean's face as the hunter tried to compose himself and find the righteous anger that lay somewhere inside of him.

"The detective was right." Castiel murmured.

"What?" Dean asked, hoarsely, trying to grasp onto reality.

Cas gave his odd little smile, "I could kiss the scowl off of your face."

Then he frowned and looked down at his own raging erection, "What do I do about that, though?"

Dean slammed his head back against the wall, cursing.

Hi y'all,


End file.
